1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparel for females.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many females possess several versions of any given type of apparel since they prefer not to be seen in clothing of the same appearance too often. Inasmuch as it can be expensive to own several versions of each of the many different types of apparel, convertible apparel has been developed. Such apparel generally consists of a number of different items including one or more which are removable or interchangeable. However, the convertible apparel currently available is somewhat cumbersome to convert.